


My twenty-first day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [21]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi pasa por su departamento antes de una entrevista, pero el tiempo que pensó iba a pasar allí se vuelve cada vez más largo culpa de su pareja.</p>
<p><span class="u">Día 21</span>: Sexo en la ducha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-first day with you

Aunque había recibido un mensaje de audio en el que su pareja le pedía que por favor no fuera a su departamento, ya que contaba con el tiempo justo para presentarse a una entrevista con dos de sus compañeros de grupo, él optó por hacer justamente lo contrario. Llegó al edificio donde vivía su pareja tarareando una canción que escuchó por la radio, saludó al encargado del lugar con un ademán y siguió su recorrido hasta el departamento. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja subió al ascensor y sonriendo de oreja a oreja descendió del mismo. Antes de colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del departamento, besó el metal, esperando que Tadayoshi, aunque sabiendo que había _perdido_ su llave, no haya llamado al cerrajero y simplemente le haya pedido una llave de repuesto al encargado. Sintió que su sonrisa se ampliaba hasta salírsele del rostro cuando logró abrir la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno. Con completo sigilo, ya dentro del departamento, Ryo se quitó los zapatos antes de seguir caminando, no fuera a hacer que un paso en falso lo llevara a lanzar algo al suelo. Llegó al comedor, pero su presa no parecía estar ahí. Al volverse al dormitorio, alcanzó a ver la ropa de su pareja prolijamente colocada sobre la cama y la puerta del baño abierta. Dentro del mismo, podía verse la figura de su pareja dentro de la ducha.

Sin perder para nada su sonrisa, fue dejando un rastro con su propia ropa, desde la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño. Casi sin llegar a rozar la cortina de baño, se metió dentro de la ducha, y se quedó de brazos cruzados, observando la larga espalda de Tadayoshi, hasta que él sólo se diera cuenta que Ryo estaba allí. Después de un largo rato, Tadayoshi giró sobre sus pies, terminando de enjuagarse el cabello. Con la cabeza ladeada levemente hacia la derecha, se pasó una palma húmeda sobre los ojos, y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó, seriamente.

— Vine a visitarte, ¿no puedo?

— ¿Desnudo?

— _Él_ también quería saludarte — Dijo, en referencia a su miembro.

— Ryo, cuando te dije que no tenía tiempo, era cierto…

— ¿Y? — Le preguntó el morocho, acercándose a él y acariciando uno de sus brazos, pero no importaba lo dulce que se mostrara con Tadayoshi, a él no parecía gustarle demasiado su presencia en el lugar.

— Ryo, ¿podrías esperar afuera?

— No, ya que estoy aquí podría ayudarte con el enjuague — Respondió el aludido, acercándose lo suficiente a Tadayoshi para acorralarlo contra un rincón, pero éste reaccionó y levantó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho para empujar aunque fuera un poco a su pareja hacia atrás.

— Te dije que salgas — Repitió seriamente. Pero tal rechazo ocasionaba un efecto contrario en Ryo, quien se hizo hacia atrás, pero para agarrarlo de un brazo y hacerlo trastabillar al darle un golpe sobre la parte interna de su rodilla, y que cayera al suelo, sentado —. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Voy a hacerte el amor — Le susurró Ryo, lamiendo luego su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo.

— Ryo-chan, por favor, ahora no puedo — Suplicó Tadayoshi, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

— Pero ya es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas — Gimió Ryo sobre su cuello —. Mientras venía para acá pensaba de qué forma iba a hacértelo y simplemente… pasó…

— No te das una idea de cuánto te odio — Susurró Tadayoshi, rindiéndose ante su pareja.

— Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Lo hacemos? — Le preguntó el morocho, sonriendo.

— Sólo hazlo — Dijo el aludido, resignado.

Su pareja se rió, divertido por la situación, abrazándolo por unos instantes.

— Pon tus manos sobre el grifo— Le pidió. Tadayoshi gateó hasta el grifo y se agarró de allí. Pudo sentir los dedos de su pareja irrumpiendo su interior, haciéndolo gemir levemente. El agua que seguía cayendo de la ducha parecía evaporarse antes de tocar su propio cuerpo. Lanzó un gemido de placer cuando Ryo reemplazó sus dedos con su propia erección. El roce de su piel contra la suya, hacía que su sangre hirviera dentro de sus venas. Besar los labios de Ryo, aún en tan incómoda posición para él, lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso.

— Mhh… Espera — Intentó detener por unos instantes los apasionados besos que estaba dándose con Ryo —… ¡Ryo-chan! — Vociferó, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó el aludido, un poco enojado. Tadayoshi se dio vuelta, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo, se agarró con una mano del grifo y con la otra le hizo una seña a su pareja para que se acercara. Al hacerlo, Ryo posó una de las piernas de su pareja sobre su hombro y con la otra se ayudó para penetrarlo. La sensación de poder sentir cómo Tadayoshi se estremecía y sentir él exactamente lo mismo, era inexplicable. Quería sentirlo aún más, pero las manos de Tadayoshi sobre su rostro lo detuvieron e hizo que lo mirara.

— Si sigues así, vas a quebrarme — Le dijo, con una media sonrisa.

— Perdón — Susurró el aludido, imitando su tímida sonrisa.

— Ryo-chan — Gimió Tadayoshi, volviendo a llamar su atención —… Me encanta cuando sonríes así — El aludido sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible hasta llegar al clímax.

 

Cuando Tadayoshi salió del baño y vio a Ryo acostado en su cama, arrugando su ropa, se sacó la toalla que estaba sobre su cabeza y se la lanzó con fuerza, despertándolo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— No pienso dejar que duermas tranquilo después de haberme hecho llegar tarde al trabajo — Se quejó el aludido sacando de un tirón la ropa que estaba debajo del cuerpo de su pareja.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No — Dijo Tadayoshi, en forma tajante, conociendo de primera mano lo débil que era ante una mínima súplica hecha por Ryo —. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que te quedes aquí durmiendo — Agregó, poniéndose la ropa interior.

— ¿Por qué no? — Le preguntó, con voz ronca —. Después de todo lo que hice por ti.

— ¡Ah! Y devuélveme la llave que me robaste, ladrón.

— Qué malo eres, Okura — Le dijo el aludido acariciando su brazo con uno de sus pies, pero su pareja se alejó unos centímetros de él para evitar el contacto.

— Si yo te lo hiciera a ti hasta me habrías echado a las patadas de tu departamento.

— ¡No es cierto! — Exclamó Ryo, sonriendo.

— Claro que lo es — Reconoció Tadayoshi, mirándolo unos escasos segundos antes de colocarse una remera —. Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Vístete.

Con incontenible furia, Ryo gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a él, agarrarle el rostro con fuerza y besarlo apasionadamente.

— Cuando aprendas a rechazarme, te haré caso, mi amor — Le dijo, antes de levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse. Tadayoshi negó con la cabeza en lo que su pareja estuvo lista para irse.

Tenía razón, por más que lo intentara, Ryo siempre iba a tener el control sobre la relación, sobre él, y sobre su propio corazón.


End file.
